Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {-1} \\ {1} & {1} \\ {2} & {3}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {3} \\ {1} & {-2} \\ {-1} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0}-{1} & {-1}-{3} \\ {1}-{1} & {1}-{-2} \\ {2}-{-1} & {3}-{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {-4} \\ {0} & {3} \\ {3} & {-1}\end{array}\right]}$